


Part Seven: The Wedding

by Rambert



Series: Join Me [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Conflict of Interests, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Dimension Travel, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Emotional, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Family Feels, Getting Back Together, Growing Up, Imprisonment, Internal Conflict, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loyalty, M/M, Parenthood, Personal Growth, Reflection, Rehabilitation, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Self-Reflection, Time Skips, Waiting, Weddings, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambert/pseuds/Rambert
Summary: Nearly a decade after the end of part 6, Aaravos is struggling while waiting for Viren to return home. Claudia and Prince Callum get married, and Viren gets a surprise offer at the reception.





	Part Seven: The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> SERIES NOTE 8/15/19: I've just gone back through parts 2-6 and made a few minor edits, mostly just for better syntax and flow but I did add a little plot stuff to part 6 (see beginning note). So if you re-read Join Me and feel like it's a bit different... it is!  
SERIES NOTE 04/29/2020: Did some more grammar and syntax edits. 
> 
> Okay SO I know I said this was gonna be the last chapter but this was so long already, I decided to put the juicy bits in a user-only epilogue which will be part 8.
> 
> This is going to be the end for anyone reading as a guest, though, so you can have the storyline resolved and all the little loose ends tied up (I hope, ha)-- sorry you missed a bunch of plot in part 5, lolz.
> 
> Just to switch the tone of things up a bit I started listening to the actual Joji track ("Slow Dancing In the Dark") while editing this instead of the cello cover.

"Three months... I'll be back in just three months! Can you believe it?"

"Hardly," came Aaravos's sad voice in Viren's ear, and the human mage frowned, trying not to fall into his lover's pit of despair today.

Each day seemed to stretch longer and longer the closer they got to reuniting, but-- Viren would be damned if he tripped at the finish line.

It had been a _long_ ten years. Well, technically it had been nine years and eight months-- and Viren _had_ been counting.

"Well, do your best," the ex-High Mage said, making a smooch noise as he buttoned up his vest.

"How's Titania?"

"More and more frustrated with my recent malaise," Aaravos said, listlessly.

The Startouch elf had brought the couch over close to the mirror years ago, and was curled up on it - he’d spent a lot of time here, lately. 

"They insist I have to do things like eat and bathe, but I do not _actually_ have to do those things, not when it is too much effort to even get up at all. Waiting is just... so _much_, Viren, now that we talk every week... I do not know what to do with myself any more. You have been gone from my bed such a long time, I struggle to remember the warmth you once brought to it."

"You've been holding on wonderfully, my star," Viren murmured affectionately, trying not to let his sadness and worry show -- not only would it feed into Aaravos's grief, but he had somewhere to be very soon that he was saving his tears for.

"I really wish you could be here today," he said, and Aaravos managed a low chuckle.

"Yes, the children are finally grown up aren't they."

"They are."

"And have you told them yet that you wish to leave as soon as your sentence is up?"

"Of course I did! I told them as soon as I heard the Council ruling last year, right before I told you. That's why it's happening this year, instead of next when the date would line up perfectly with the Midsummer festival, which was their original plan. Claudia wasn't happy about it, but Prince Callum promised he'd make it just as memorable regardless of the year. Besides, now their first anniversary will be on the Midsummer festival, which will certainly be a big deal."

"Hm..." he heard Aaravos sigh slowly.

"Three months is still too far off, Viren. Each day without you here is torturously long."

"I know, my love, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you for as long as you like, when I return..." Viren straightened his cravat and stood in front of the mirror.

"How do I look?"

"Like a very handsome father of the bride," Aaravos said, smiling faintly at Viren for the first time during the conversation.

"Thank you, that's pretty much exactly what I was going for."

Viren did a little twirl, and Aaravos chuckled again, wiping tears from his eyes impatiently.

"I... wish I could be there with you, too. I am sure it will be a beautiful time... you should tell me many stories about it, later."

"See, there you go love," Viren said, smiling softly at Aaravos as he reached out to put his hand on the mirror.

"Positive thinking... we've made it this far, beyond all odds, and we _will_ be together again. Very, very soon."

"I love you, Viren," Aaravos said, naked longing in his voice as he too put his hand on the mirror, trying desperately to touch when they could not.

"I love you too, Aaravos, to the moons and back and beyond," Viren replied, taking a moment to gaze into his lover's navy-golden eyes before prying himself away.

"I'll talk to you next week, yeah? Have a good sea nap."

"Mm. Talk to you next week," Aaravos said sadly, and then Viren took off the bug and put it in the little terrarium he'd built for storing them.

Giving Aaravos one last wave before leaving the room, the ex-High Mage was escorted down the corridor by two palace guards who had been waiting outside.

This was part of the terms of Viren's original sentence, but... at least now he could go wherever he wished in the castle without constantly having to ask permission. And, he was being allowed to leave the castle today for the first time in years, to attend his daughter's wedding.

On the other side of the mirror, the Startouch elf sighed watching his lover go.

These talks were getting harder and harder for Aaravos to bear.

\--

The first few years since Viren's return to Katolis, had been a dream. Literally, because Aaravos had spent most of it sleeping. He had instructed Titania to let him know if they saw any sign of Viren in the mirror, and had gone down to a cave below the ocean to wait.

By the time Titania woke him, four years had already passed.

At first Aaravos had been upset at being neglected that long, but Titania had reminded him that Viren had been imprisoned and... hadn't exactly been liked well enough to be making any demands right away.

Even after the trial, where Viren was relentlessly cross-examined on where exactly he had vanished to and what he learned while he was away, it took him quite a while to impress upon most people at the palace and in the Council that he had, in fact, renounced his evil ways. Opeli had continued to openly hate him to this day, and she wasn't the only one.

Viren was originally sentenced to fifteen years in the castle dungeons for his crimes, only being allowed out to the palace courtyards for two hours a day to teach about the correct version of Dark Magic (this being the sole reason he was not executed as an enemy of the state), always under heavy guard presence lest he act out with violence against anyone.

He was granted one hour of visitation per week in the dungeons for his children to see him, and they were also welcome to attend his classes-- Claudia went there to learn, but Soren just went to tag along and have some family time that wasn't in Viren's depressing cell.

Opeli was only narrowly outvoted at the next town hall meeting the following month: her proposal was to bring the mirror to Xadia and turn Aaravos in to the elves as an act of peacemaking between lands.

Luckily for Viren and Aaravos, more Katolis residents ultimately leaned towards the politics of, best not to meddle with the elves at all unless prepared to fight to the death. Which they really weren't, being that their new King was still a teenager and their High Mage had just killed a bunch of their best fighter guards a few months ago.

So the mirror stayed locked up and guarded at the palace, and Aaravos was deemed not threatening enough to investigate at the time. Opeli had been furious, but there was nothing more she could do-- the people had spoken. She wouldn't be able to bring this to a vote for another year.

\--

Viren slept in the dungeons at night, by day reading the ancient Duren texts aloud to small groups in the castle courtyard; he also summarized in his own words the theories Aaravos had taught him, often referencing his notes he'd taken along and trying not to tear up looking at Aaravos's tiny neat script on the parchment.

The ex-High Mage explained that his ancestors, and he, had been very wrong in their understanding of Dark Magic, and was asked so many questions in the beginning he barely had time to instruct. Even though most people who showed up had no magical background they were still curious about how it all worked, and Viren did his best to provide answers.

Some people just wanted to heckle him-- per the Council’s ruling he was not allowed to turn anyone away from his classes so long as they agreed not to throw anything at him. 

Despite that Viren conducted his classes with a surprising amount of humility, and perhaps even grace. When guards or class attendees would throw nasty remarks his way, most of the time he would apologize to them for his wrongdoings, whether or not those apologies were accepted.

To people who had known Viren personally before he disappeared, he now seemed to have infinite patience.

Of course he would still get frustrated with the hateful comments from time to time-- mostly just the ones saying he was a bad father-- but rather than reply he would simply nod and take deep breaths for a minute until the person stopped speaking, or saw his eyes glowing purple and got terrified into silence. Then he would continue with the lesson... with generally fewer interruptions after that.

And once they got to the seed demonstration on the old dying oak tree in the courtyard, more attendees were shushing the hecklers than doing the heckling. The people's interest was piqued.

In this way, the true form of Dark Magic that the Startouch Elves had discovered millennia ago was introduced once more. The stench of its twisted form was finally removed from the five human kingdoms, better a few centuries late than never.

The terrible trajectory Viren had been heading down, that Claudia had already become immersed in, had been stopped in its tracks at last. She was his best student of course, and began teaching classes of her own after three years, of which Prince Callum attended every single one. Even King Ezran, who had meticulously avoided Viren's classes, began to study with Claudia in hers and also became proficient in Dark Magic alongside his brother.

But though the work was incredibly rewarding, and it was amazing to watch his daughter succeed using Aaravos's principles of magic, Viren was still hated by many. For the murders he'd done in cold blood, and for going behind everyone's backs by wrongfully summoning the Pentarchy.

Claudia and Soren were treated with decency by Katolis residents, a fact that Viren thanked his lucky stars for daily. But not everyone was so willing to give him a second chance, and with good reason.

He was often openly mocked in public the few times he'd been allowed out of the palace, called "Traitor" and "King Killer"-- for now they knew who had originally angered the elves that had assassinated Harrow's body, too.

As soon as he recovered from his inter-dimensional travel in the infirmary, he'd been thrown into the stocks twelve hours a day for a full month before being brought to trial. To be spit upon and jeered at and to have rotten food and piss buckets thrown on him, as part of his communal rehabilitation to not forget just how badly he had wronged the Katolis he'd claimed to love.

And Viren had taken it all in stoic silence, because on some level he definitely still deserved it.

The old Viren would have been offended, and lashed out in anger at such terrible treatment, but now... the suffering the townsfolk inflicted upon him was nothing compared to the ache in his chest he felt daily, being separated from Aaravos.

He was almost glad to have to be alone in the dungeons most of the time, where no one could hear his sobbing.

But that wasn't to say he was _comfortable _in this arrangement, either. Things with the young King Ezran had been... tense, to say the least. Especially when Viren learned that Ezran could _speak_ with Harrow in Pip's body, and had been fully filled in on Viren's treachery on the night of the assassination.

He had attempted, once early on in his return, to ask to speak with Harrow through King Ezran and apologize properly-- Ezran had refused, looking angrier than Viren had ever seen him. The mage had apologized to Ezran immediately and not asked again. Harrow may not have been actually dead, but Viren was clearly dead to him.

Every time he saw King Ezran's face harden up as the boy looked older than he was, Viren saw a little of his old friend's face, and mourned the loss of Harrow in his life.

But there was nothing he could do to undo the hurt he had caused Harrow, the breaking of trust in his selfish decision to "save" Harrow's life rather than accept his choice to die with dignity. As the years went by Viren accepted that no apology he could possibly give would ever be good enough, and he accepted that he would never be granted forgiveness for betraying his best friend and first love.

To her credit, Claudia had helped smooth over the divide between their family and the royal one, making sure Viren was doing everything he possibly could to repent and reminding everyone that's what he was doing.

It helped that Prince Callum had become... quite infatuated with her, especially as she began to teach him Dark Magic, and she was beginning to return that sentiment at last as they grew older and were no longer children-- she had confided in Viren in the first year he was back that she felt weird about being a little older than Callum, and hadn't wanted to begin dating him until they were both older so that Callum would be past the age she was now.

Viren had been impressed at his daughter's maturity, telling her that seemed very reasonable and that as long as she communicated her thoughts openly to him, Prince Callum would understand and be able to make his own decision on whether or not to wait for her.

She had beamed at him in gratitude, just needing that fatherly validation for something she already knew how to handle.

\--

Every year for the next four years Opeli brought the Aaravos predicament to a vote at a town hall meeting. And each time the proposal to take the mirror to Xadia was shot down, by a few more people intimidated by elves than wanting to take that risk for the possible benefits of a goodwill gesture.

Besides, Viren hadn't shown any tendencies towards violence in the past four years; people were mocking him less these days and didn't see him as such a threat-- more of a nuisance, a blight upon the kingdom's reputation. But as of late? Harmless, to be certain.

And more and more people were taking his Dark Magic classes now; the Council had approved him an additional hour of teaching per day so that he could give everyone personal attention in their studies, and an additional hour of free time during the week to wander about the castle-- with the guard escort, of course.

Through gritted teeth, Opeli admitted to the meeting attendees that the maximum number of votes had been called and failed. Meaning this issue was officially closed on the books, unable to be brought up again.

Off the books though... she warned Viren that if he was caught doing _anything _sinister with that mirror he would be immediately executed. By her personally. Consequences be damned.

So despite the brave patient front he put up for his children and those he taught and interacted with, it was a haggard-looking Viren-- all former Katolian titles dropped here as well-- who showed up at the mirror. He stayed there until Titania noticed and summoned Aaravos from the ocean, using almost a full weeks' worth of free time and not caring.

When he finally saw Aaravos for the first time in over four years, Viren was filled with such longing that he reflexively tried to reach through the mirror. When his hand hit the glass he broke down sobbing and so did Aaravos, each watching the other's silent tears and just crying harder because of it.

Things didn't get much better from there.

\--

In the fifth year, after months of talking every day with the new beetle and being frustrated at how they'd cry every time they tried to have long-distance sex, Aaravos asked if they could just... not talk, for a few years again, so that he could go back into the ocean and not feel the time passing so slowly.

Viren was hurt by that request, feeling like Aaravos wanted to just ignore things rather than go through this with him, but... he did have his children and work to keep his heart distracted. Aaravos had Titania, but... that wasn't quite the same as family and purposeful work.

So Viren had agreed, although his health took a turn for the worse almost immediately after he and Aaravos stopped speaking daily. He could tell no one the real reason for his heartache. At least, at first.

When a chest cold that just wouldn't let up rendered him bedridden for weeks, unable to teach and barely able to move, Claudia and Soren had spent as much time with him as possible in the infirmary. Soren read his father a few of the poems he'd been working on, ignoring Claudia's grimaces. And his children begged him to tell them why he looked so _sad_.

So he had finally told them, about his relationship with Aaravos. That he had fallen in love with the Startouch elf he'd met in the mirror realm, and that one day-- after his sentence had been fulfilled and his debts had been repaid to Katolis-- he would return there for good to be with him again.

The children had been understandably upset, at first, begging their father to stay, to bring Aaravos here instead; but Viren tearfully explained his life would never be what they wanted it to be for him here. After much arguing followed by crying and hand-holding, Claudia and Soren seemed to understand.

It had been very hard for Soren, and especially for Claudia, to see their father degraded so by their friends and neighbors when he had returned. They just wanted him to be their dad again after so long apart, for him to be home with them. Seeing him down in the dungeons was rough, and seeing him in the stocks the first four weeks he was back was... horrible.

But as the past few years had gone by, they'd grown old enough to understand the harm he'd caused to their kingdom, and eventually realized that it might be better for them all if Viren were to leave again sooner rather than later. Let time heal the remainder of the wounds he'd caused people.

When his illness relented, Viren was back to teaching his three hours daily. He put renewed vigor into his work, wanting to get as much accomplished as possible while he was still here and doing his best to encourage his students to excel.

It had taken him years to learn how to cast with his bare hands, as Aaravos did, and last year Claudia had mastered that skill as well. Now she was teaching it to her students just like Viren was, and had taken on more classes to fill the demand. People were coming from across the five kingdoms to attend, and Katolis's local businesses were booming.

Viren couldn't possibly have been more proud of her, and wished Aaravos could see all the fruits of his labor.

\--

The next three years passed and Viren still slept in the dungeons on a tiny uncomfortable pallet, but had grown to almost enjoy this journey he was on. He was only halfway done with his fifteen years, but, he saw it as a chance to make the back half the best time here yet.

Who knew? Maybe after a few more years he'd be allowed to live in his old quarters with his children once again. His eyes already had purple puffy under-circles from barely getting any good sleep since returning here. It would be nice to be in his own bed again... but he could only dream of it.

If the six months in the mirror had changed him, this new borrowed life in Katolis cemented not only that he could never undo the actions of his past. However he did not have to be the same person he once was.

It was people's choice to hold grudges against him, but rather than be upset at that Viren gave thanks in his own daily meditative practice. For being given an opportunity to unlearn the toxic practices he'd once taught his daughter, and been inspired by.

No matter what people thought about him now, his standing legacy would no longer be one of terror and blood: but rather, how he had changed himself for the better.

\--

Eight years after Viren's return to Katolis, the young King Ezran approached the mirror alone one afternoon.

Aaravos had been sleeping on the couch waiting for Viren-- they had started speaking again, now once a week-- and startled at the sudden movement of King Ezran slapping a notebook up against the glass:

I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU.

They communicated through writing at first, but then when Viren came in and found the two of them talking the ex-High Mage got the ingredients together to make a second beetle for King Ezran to use.

In this way, the young King learned about the past of the Xadian dragons and the Startouch elves, and frowned as the information he received from Aaravos both lined up and did not line up with what he'd heard from Azymondias. Diplomatic matters between Xadia and Katolis had improved greatly with the return of Azymondias to the throne, however-- things were still tense between humans and elves and would be for some time.

Aaravos liked the young King, who would be reaching adulthood very soon-- he was smart, and asked a lot of good questions, and was a good listener. Though his father was guiding him as the bird-spirit giving counsel in his mind, Ezran was still ultimately the one making decisions and going to meet people in the kingdom. He and Queen Aanya had become fast friends over the years, bonding over the similar experiences of being a young ruler.

Harrow would never again be king due to the fact that he was now trapped in the body of a bird and only his son could communicate with him, but Aaravos shared the thought of many that Ezran was a fine successor to the throne. In some sectors of the five kingdoms, Viren's new Dark Magic teachings were still considered suspect, but luckily King Ezran was showing no signs of following that mentality. Indeed, the young King had even asked the Startouch elf some theory questions about his own personal practice in Claudia's classes, and Aaravos had been more than willing to assist with explanations.

But after they had been talking through the mirror with the bug for about a month, King Ezran suddenly asked one day:

"So when are you going to take the traitor Viren back to your realm, Aaravos? He killed my father's body and imprisoned his mind, you know. My dad is a _bird _now, because of him, and he tried to have me and my brother killed too. Callum may be forgiving, but I am not."

"..."

Aaravos drew near the mirror, bowing his head.

"With respect, your Majesty, I would take Viren back immediately if it weren't for the sentencing your government has passed down upon him. I do not wish to interfere with his rehabilitation in Katolis, but, if there was a way you could reduce his sentencing, that... would be fine with me."

"I'll see what I can do," King Ezran said, and a month later Viren gave a shocked Aaravos the news that his sentence had been reduced by more than five years.

Aaravos had smiled, but had also been... worried. Clearly, Viren still had enemies in Katolis, and not without reason. The end of his lover's sentence couldn't come soon enough.

\--

"Dad, over here!" Soren, looking sharp in his own button-down and cravat rather than a suit of armor, saw Viren and his guards and waved from where he was sitting. Viren walked over, ruffling his son's hair affectionately.

"You look very handsome, son."

"Ugh, Dad, you just mussed my hair!" Soren complained, but since _he_ was constantly mussing his own hair in an attempt to look sexier for his boyfriend, he wasn't really that mad. Said boyfriend was sitting right next to him and he giggled, making Soren blush.

"You look good too though," he continued, smiling up at his father.

"Are they going to let you walk her down the aisle, or are they coming too?" he asked, gesturing with his head to the guards-- who glowered.

"Now Soren, please. I'm being granted a very big favor to be here today, let's be thankful."

Viren smiled apologetically at the guards, who said nothing.

"It's nice to see you again, Theodore," Viren said to Soren's boyfriend as he sat down.

Most of what the ex-High Mage knew about Theodore he'd heard second-hand from Soren, though he had met him a handful of times at this point. Theo and Soren had been seeing each other for three years now, and his son was quite taken with the polite, studious boy who worked in the palace library.

"Nice to see you too, Viren," Theodore said, waving.

They sat and chatted, mostly about Soren's new job at the palace library alongside Theo, as they waited for the rest of the guests to filter in to the set up on the palace lawn. The afternoon sunlight was turning golden, and the arch that Prince Callum had made with his own two hands-- and just a _bit _of magic-- was a stunning feat of woodcarving.

Its lattices had been filled with fresh flowers, whose petals were fluttering over the crowd as the evening breezes began to blow through. Truly it could not have been a more beautiful day for this, and Viren sighed, already feeling himself close to tears.

_I wish you were here with me, Aaravos_.

All of this... had been _very_ hard.

Viren felt like he had two separate lives now-- this one, where he could live out the rest of his days as a single outcast but be close to his children... and the one he had left with Aaravos, where he could live out the rest of his days happy in love but have no family. He couldn't have the best of both, and... that had been a hard truth to swallow. But he was making his peace with it.

_I am thankful to be here, right now, because otherwise I would not be myself, _Viren said to himself, the mantra he had learned from Aaravos. He tried to memorize every detail of this so he could share with his lover later.

Prince Callum came out at last to many cheers and whoops and a few people playing music on their flutes and lutes. He stood up underneath the arch, fidgeting and looking adorably bashful.

Suddenly there was a tap on Viren's shoulder, and he turned, tears leaking immediately from the corners of his eyes as he beheld his daughter in the most beautiful gown he could have ever imagined. Having been in the dungeons during most of the wedding planning, Viren hadn't even seen it yet. She looked like an angel.

"Dad... can you walk me down the aisle?" she whispered.

The guards huffed but shrugged, indicating that they would not stop him.

Viren stood, holding out his arm, and Claudia hooked hers through his as they began to walk through the grass up to where the Prince was waiting.

"I'm so proud of you, Claudia," Viren said, struggling to get the words out without sobbing.

"I'm proud of you too, Dad," Claudia said back, her own eyes dry and bright as she smiled up at him.

"You came home when you could have just... left us, forever, and stayed with Aaravos. I'm really glad you're here today."

"I'm glad too, sweetheart."

He handed her off to Prince Callum, who was simply... in awe of his daughter, in a way that Viren knew he must look at Aaravos. It warmed his heart, knowing that his children had found the same depths of love that he had. It meant they would be happy and taken care of long after he was gone from their lives.

Returning to his seat, Viren cried politely along with everyone else when Claudia and Callum read their shy, sweet vows to one another, then kissed, sealing the ceremony and their union.

At the reception dinner when the cake was cut, Viren only had one glass of mead, but his tolerance was frighteningly low these days due to spending most of his time stone-cold sober (literally).

So he was already teary-eyed when people started yelling "Speech! Speech, Viren, use that snake-tongue of yours for something good why don't you!"

But he wasn't upset... no, he was the happiest he'd been since returning to Katolis. Downing the rest of his mead and grabbing another to hoist, Viren looked blearily out at the crowd.

"You know, it's a miracle that someone as flawed as I was-- as I _am--_ could have a daughter who grew up to be as smart, talented, and caring as Claudia. Each and every day, she surprises me with her ability to solve problems and be thorough in her research. She is a fast learner, has a sharp tongue and a sharper wit, and determination, true grit. Her Dark Magic practice already exceeds my own and will only continue to improve. Prince Callum, you got lucky," he said, and there were a few peals of drunken laughter-- mostly from the prince himself, agreeing.

"But I am also lucky. Katolis has always been my home, and the fact that I am still alive to see its lush green fields and purple sunset today is such a blessing. Thank you, each and every one of you here tonight, for allowing me to share this moment with my family despite what I've done. I love all of you."

"Uch, he's too sappy now to even be entertaining."

"I heard that, and-- thank you."

"Thanks Dad," Claudia said, patting her father on the arm gently and wondering how drunk Viren was.

After the ex-High Mage sat down, though, he was still wiping tears away from his face impatiently. He couldn't seem to stop crying. He just... missed Aaravos so _much_. He should be here with Viren, getting drunk and dancing and sharing the merriment. It wasn't _fair_.

His children eventually noticed his state, and pulled him aside from the guards once more.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"What? N-no, I just... am getting emotional that's all. People get emotional at weddings."

Claudia, of course, knew better.

"Is this about Aaravos?"

"Well, I-- I certainly wish he was here to see this day..." Viren trailed off, his throat closed up too much to continue.

"Dad... you really miss him, don't you," Soren said, squeezing his father's arm.

"It's been almost ten years, hasn't it..."

"O-over nine and a half now, yes."

Viren sniffled, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"But don't worry about me, I've only got three months of my sentence left--"

"Oh Dad, screw your sentence," Claudia said, smiling up at her father sadly.

"You've already taught me and the others more than we need to continue our studies on our own at this point. And if you stay til the end it's not like they're going to thank you for your good behavior or anything. Opeli still tries to set you on fire with her mind every time she sees us, and King Ezran has already told me that this winter can't possibly come soon enough."

Indeed, King Ezran had left the ceremony with Pip on his shoulder, his congratulations to Claudia coming off a bit stiff seeing Viren at her side in the greeting line. Ezran had not attended the reception, much to his brother's disappointment-- but Prince Callum knew better than to argue with the King.

"Yeah Dad... if you wanted to leave early, we wouldn't tell anyone," Soren said, glancing over at Theodore who was chatting with some friends.

"I won't even tell Theo."

Viren let out a sob, at that.

"What did I d-do to deserve such wonderful children, hm?" he asked, his voice watery as he hugged them both close.

"You came back," Claudia said affectionately, reaching for her brother's and father's hands and squeezing them both, as soon as the hug dispersed.

"Tomorrow before dawn," she continued in a low voice, her eyes flashing mischeviously like they hadn't in years.

"We're going to get you back to Aaravos, Dad. Be ready."

\--

Aaravos had just traveled to his favorite dream-cave (as he had named them) towards the northern pole of the planet, and had settled into a sleeplike dreaming state.

It felt like scarcely a minute had passed when Titania was prodding at him, frantic and excited in his mind.

_Aaravos! You need to come back home, right away! You're not gonna believe this~_

_Not going to believe what?!_ but of course, in typical Titania fashion, they had severed the conversation link already and did not respond.

Growling in irritation, Aaravos almost ignored them.

It was bad enough to have to deal with Viren's relentless optimism when Aaravos was still worried about his lover surviving the last three months of his sentence. But this? Surely, Titania was taunting him.

...But... Titania didn't do that. They were a loyal and trustworthy friend, and only spoke when they truly wished to say something.

Which... meant...

Aaravos sped up through the ocean, using more of his power than usual to combat the diving sickness from happening, heart thumping in his chest.

Could it be...?

Finally he arrived at home, murmuring a few spells to dry himself off and warm up as he walked back to the house from the shore. The Startouch elf opened his front door, knocking to announce his presence as he took off his cloak and hung it up.

"Titania, this had better be good--" he turned around midsentence and gasped, stumbling towards the mirror.

"Viren...?!"

He was so frantic seeing not only his lover, but Claudia, _and _Soren together that at first he thought something bad had happened. Viren had the bug on his ear, and he rolled up his sleeve as he spoke.

"Aaravos, my love... I'm ready to come home. Right now."

"Wh--"

For a few moments, the Startouch elf was rendered speechless. The children were _assisting_ in this? But why?

Viren saw Aaravos's confusion and spoke quickly.

"My daughter's just gotten married to the fine fellow Prince Callum, and since I have been imprisoned this entire time and was not able to shop for a gift, her idea for my wedding present to them both is better relations with King Ezran-- by returning three months early and giving them time to warm him up before the winter. And Soren has Theodore who I've mentioned to you before, so he won't be lonely either."

Suddenly, Viren was crying and laughing at the same time, unable to stop himself.

"Can you believe it? Both my children have given us their blessing for me to leave, because of c-course they are the _best_ children in the entire world. So whenever you're ready with that summoning spell, I can come back to you. My love, I can come _home_."

"...This isn't a trick...?"

Aaravos's heart was pounding.

"Viren, please say this is real... that I'm not dreaming..."

"Aaravos, you need to summon me home _right now_, per my request! Please."

Viren put both hands on the mirror, reaching desperately for his lover.

"I'm ready to complete the summoning ritual again, as soon as you are. Sooner."

"...Are you _drunk_?" Aaravos asked, when Viren sagged against the side of the mirror and nearly lost his balance.

"Only had one glass of mead. Well, and another half. Don't drink much nowadays."

"Dad, we're running out of time! Let me talk to Aaravos."

That was Claudia, pushing her dad out of the way with Soren's help and leaning in, staring up at the Startouch elf. She was wearing the second communication beetle she'd grabbed out of the terrarium, and Soren stood close so he could mostly hear too.

"This is very real, but we really do not have much time before the guards are going to come fetch Dad; Soren and I can only stall for so long. We've already been here for hours waiting for you."

"M-my apologies," Aaravos stammered, and then it hit him:

"So this _is_ real."

"Yeah! Now c'mon, chop chop," Soren said, clapping his hands.

"Or, whatever it is you do for that summoning thing."

"I-I... uh, just give me a f-few minutes," Aaravos stuttered, going to grab his spellbook with shaking hands.

"Just... need to find the incantation again," he said, flipping frantically through the pages.

"Aaravos..." Viren was back in front of the mirror, and he leaned his forehead against it. Aaravos saw where his head was squishing on the glass, and smiled faintly before turning back to his task.

"This is real," Viren continued.

"Me being drunk isn't going to affect the spell, is it...?"

"I don't see why it would, but, just in case you'd better get some water in you."

"On it."

Viren grabbed an empty flask and took a few deep breaths, his eyes blazing purple as he called water to him out of the nearby air, and it was full.

"Thank you," he murmured before drinking it, and then smiled at Aaravos.

"Okay, got the water. What next?"

"Now I have to find the incantation, my love," Aaravos answered distractedly, flipping through the pages.

"I thought I had it in this spellbook... but I can't find it..."

"Just ask for help finding it," Viren said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. Aaravos couldn't believe he didn't think of that first.

"Thank you, Viren," he exhaled, closing his eyes and mentally asking the spellbook to open to the correct page.

It did, and Aaravos made a choked sound, looking over the summoning spell.

"This is... real..."

"Yes, my love, it is real," Viren promised, a watery laugh bubbling out of him.

"Let me know when you're ready..."

Aaravos took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. He needed to be composed for this, so he could do it correctly...

"Talk about something, Viren, just for a minute please. About... anything. Anything at all."

"Well, I'm pleased to announce that I have the best children in the entire world," Viren boasted, putting a hand on both his kids' shoulders as they smiled up at him.

"I'm going to miss them terribly, but my life in Katolis is well and truly over now. They deserve to walk through the streets with their heads held high, unafraid of gossip or a bad reputation. They are all the best parts of me, and their mother, and they will succeed beyond my wildest dreams. I couldn't be more proud of you both."

Claudia and Soren were both wiping away tears now, sniffling.

"We're gonna miss you too, Dad. I'm gonna miss you the most-- who's gonna defend my poetry against this monster now?" Soren asked melodramatically, and Claudia barked out a watery laugh.

"I'll go easy on you now, I just couldn't let Dad's praise all go to your head."

"There, see? Compromises. You're both brilliant," Viren said, blinking tears out of his eyes.

"Aaravos, I hope you're prepared for _weeks_ of me talking about these two nonstop because, you've missed out on a _lot_."

It was that final comment, that suddenly made Aaravos's heart surge with joy. It felt like neon in his veins, like he had been switched _on_ after so long being dormant.

This was _real_. His lover was ready to come home. To leave his grown children behind, to be with _him_.

What was he waiting for?! The nerves were gone, now.

"I'm ready, Viren. Let's bring you home, my love."

Aaravos stood, holding the spellbook open.

Viren hugged both of his children one last time, holding them fiercely tight.

"You make sure to leave me lots of m-messages whenever you want to talk," Claudia begged, her voice thick with tears.

"A-and check for mine, okay?"

"And I'm gonna move the mirror into our quarters so we can check it e-every day," Soren added, clearing his throat.

Viren held both his childrens' hands in each of his own.

"This isn't goodbye. I promise. We will still be here for each other whenever we need it, yes? I love you both so much."

"Love you too, Dad."

"Love you too."

Finally, Viren was ready. He nodded, sighing before letting go of Claudia and Soren and turning back towards the mirror.

"All right, Aaravos... let's do this."

"Thank you, children," Aaravos murmured, bowing low in gratitude.

"I am in your debt for you letting your father return to me. Anything that is in my power to repay you, I will do it."

"You've already given us our father back, Aaravos-- you saved his life," Claudia said, as Viren picked up the knife for the ritual.

"Yeah, and now Claudia's super popular because of her Dark Magic classes," Soren said, clapping his sister proudly on the shoulder.

"I am glad," Aaravos said, smiling.

"Talk to you later, Claudia. Soren."

"Later Aaravos," Claudia said, waving with Soren before backing away from the mirror.

Viren knelt in front of the glass and cut his arm with a flick of the knife, blood pooling on the stone floor.

"Sorry about the mess, children, but a simple cleaning spell will do," he gasped before bending over and seeing the mirror in the blood pool.

And he began to look beyond...

He saw Aaravos, looking disheveled but excited as he read the incantation, his voice resonating in Viren's ear.

He looked beyond, to see Titania sitting on the window sill, watching. In between Aaravos's words he could have sworn he heard a musical voice say _Safe travels._

He looked beyond, to see the meadow where he had first made love to Aaravos, and beyond that to the ocean shore where he had caught many fish, and beyond that to the ocean itself...

He looked beyond, and up, to see the constellations that he and Aaravos had been learning together, the comets and planets swirling, the three suns and two moons that defined this dimension suddenly seeming so _close_.

And then... for the third time in his life, Viren experienced the crushing pressure of inter-dimensional travel, and for a few moments legitimately believed he had died.

This part never got easier.

But when he finally was able to open his eyes, despite the pain in his body and head, the sheer _relief_ Viren felt at seeing Aaravos's house once again, feeling his lover applying a cold compress to his forehead, was enough to make him cry silent tears.

"Shhh, my love... don't strain yourself, it's all right," Aaravos whispered, then cast a spell over Viren to help speed up his recovery from the travel anyway.

Viren still couldn't really move or speak now though, and wouldn't be able to for several hours. But he could hear, and Aaravos's voice soothed him.

"You made it," the Startouch elf said, quietly amazed as he looked over his lover on the couch.

"You... really came back to me. I am so sorry, Viren, for doubting you all these years and giving you such a hard time. I love you so much," he murmured, kissing Viren's cheek and wiping away the tears that had trickled down his lover's jaw.

"But now, you must rest. We have nothing but time now, my sweet," Aaravos breathed into Viren's ear.

"We have all the time in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! It's (mostly) over!! And just before Season 3 comes out 8D
> 
> Plot footnotes: 
> 
> Though I tried to include as much of the universe as possible here I kinda left Rayla out of this fic as a whole on purpose, just because idk if she would actually stay in Katolis with her new friends when the Dragon Prince drama is over? 
> 
> I'm guessing she'd go back to Xadia for her own comfort especially if Runaan came back which I HOPE is the case. I'm just now realizing that I didn't put anything in about Runaan either, fack. Let's just say someone figured out a way to free him from the coin (because it wouldn't be on Viren any more, they confiscated it in Part One) in the 6 months Viren is gone and be done with it I really can't be bothered to authentically work that in at this point, sorry.  
Sorry to all the Rayllum lovers too. I do actually support that ship! The canon can really go either way at this point imo. 
> 
> Also, since I never really addressed the Harrow-as-bird situation, let's just say Harrow kinda digs being a bird and doesn't want any other being to have to give up their body for him, but Ezran is the one who's mad (and understandably so)!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading my giant weird fic where Aaravos turns Viren into a completely different person with that Startouch lovin lmao. (Hasn't he done that for us all though? *swoons eternally over Aaravos*)
> 
> So we've finally reached the end (of the plot)!  
Please comment your thoughts lovely peoples did you like it? was it worth the giant read? What do you think I could have done better, if anything? Was the story arc actually believable? I had a lot of fun writing it so, thanks for sticking around in any case :3 
> 
> Again, the epilogue / Part 8 is gonna be restricted to site users only~


End file.
